Many businesses and other facilities, such as banks, stores, airports, etc., make use of security systems. Among such systems are video-based systems, in which a sensing device, like a video camera, obtains and records images within its sensory field. For example, a video camera will provide a video record of whatever is within the field-of-view of its lens. A trajectory of an object within the field-of-view includes an exhaustive amount of data. For example, each track point of an object contains full information from location to size to parameters like velocity, etc of the object in that frame. The amount of data stored for the trajectory of an object makes forensic analysis time and resource consuming.
Previous approaches for forensic analysis of event detection process the entire video data to compute object trajectories. The data in the video data is analyzed for suspicious activity over a period of days. Analyzing all of the data of the video can be time consuming and can lead to delays. The previous approaches for compressing the data use a cumulative error computation method, where you need a lot of computations and the entire track segment needs to be present at the time of the compression.